


Sweetener

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: ABO设定，Alpha! Gilles × Omega! Gustave医生的产后泌乳及护理包含生子（不涉及生产和喂养的细节描写），产乳及喝奶情节（字面意思），请谨慎食用





	Sweetener

Gilles的信息素弥漫在屋子里，并不浓郁，但就是走到哪都避不开。  
Gustave敲碎那些冰块，把它们丢进水杯里，好让自己能喝得清凉点。Gilles站在阳台上，正在把一个削了皮的奇异果用小刀切成薄片，然后送进嘴里。他喷了香水，尽管这无法遮盖他的信息素，Gustave能闻到那些香料散发出的气味，比如佛手柑，还有香草，和Gilles的信息素纠缠在一起，只是Gustave很清楚它们进入鼻腔之后会被不同的地方处理。信息素属于犁鼻器，然后直达大脑，Gustave相信自己在辨认香水的配方时，Gilles的信息素带来的刺激已经蔓延到了他的大脑。Gilles的信息素比起他的香水称不上好闻，Gustave觉得那有点像书页的味道，还混着微量酒精，“你是不是在青春期吃了太多葡萄？”，Gustave曾经问过这个问题，当然是半开玩笑的语气，而Gilles则认真地回想了一下，结论是“不是没有这个可能”——大个子Gilles在高中的时候就已经是大个子了，很多方面都要强于其他人，包括食欲。  
你现在还对葡萄有旺盛的食欲吗？Gustave拿着水杯走向阳台，他光着脚，踩在颜色暗淡但干净的地毯上，没有制造任何声响，以至于他走到Gilles身后对方才发现他。“Gustave？”Gilles转身，握着那把沾满淡黄色果汁的小刀。“我以为你打算去跑步，”Gilles把薄得透光的奇异果送进嘴里，嚼着果肉里的种子发出轻微的咯吱声，“健身计划取消了？”  
“算是吧。”他说，看着Gilles的嘴唇，那里沾了些果汁。“我觉得外面要下雨。”  
Gilles刀刃向下收起小刀，向外探头。“你说得对，马上就要下雨了。”Gilles退回来，然后关上窗户，“你想做点别的运动吗，”他问，“仰卧起坐？”  
Gustave看着Gilles手里切口光滑的奇异果，“当然可以，”他摸摸指腹说，“不过我得先给小东西喂奶。”  
Gilles点头，拇指继续推动刀片把果肉切成薄片，这算是Gustave习惯但并不理解的怪癖之一，为什么不直接吃呢，Gilles，你把果汁弄得到处都是。  
“别忘了你要涂的那些药膏，”Gilles低下头吮吸手指，“你得像关心病人那样关心你自己。”  
“我没忘，Gilles，”Gustave靠着落地窗，抬头看着Gilles泛着金色的睫毛说道，“白天每隔六小时涂一次。”  
好吧，这有点尴尬，总有人会对怀孕的和进入泌乳期的omega抱有性幻想，但他们往往会忽视哺乳造成的乳头皴裂……实际上还有乳晕变大这个不算美好的事实，但这远没有脆弱部位的皮肤开裂来得痛苦。  
“上次涂药的时间？”Gilles看着他，表情酷似抽查字母表背诵的老师，“你已经忘了是不是？”  
Gustave下意识环住手臂，把它们挡在胸前，尽管这触碰到了他麻烦的根源：他因为奶水充盈而胀痛的胸部。“我有电话会议要参加，”他为自己辩解，同时手向下滑，“是关于西非疫情的。”  
Gilles把最后一块奇异果塞进嘴里，舔舔指节，把攥在手里的纸抽出来擦掉手上的汁液。“早上九点你涂了一次。”Gilles说着回到厨房，洗干净刀和手，盯着他说：“你已经把小家伙的晚餐准备好了是吗？”  
Gustave坐在沙发上，调整姿势缓解来自下半身的疼痛。“是，在冰箱里。”他避开Gilles的注视，尽量不去想自己关掉视频通话后坐在原位使用吸奶器的样子，那不雅观而且痛苦。这算是Gustave为数不多的“为生育而后悔”的时刻，之前他没想过自己也会有难以忍受的疼痛，而现在他知道了他的身体没想象中那么强大。  
“我现在可以涂药了，Gilles，我马上就做。”  
Gustave强迫自己不再回忆那个场景，放下杯子站起来去拿药。“坐下，Gustave，”Gilles擦干手走出来，“我把药膏放在客厅了。”  
Gilles拉开抽屉拿出那个塑料盒子，把药膏取出来，示意Gustave坐好。“我可以自己来，涂药膏而已。”Gustave抬头看着高大的男人在他面前跪下，忍不住伸手抚摸自己的手肘，“把它给我，Gilles，我不需要你照顾你儿子那样对待我。”  
Gilles拿着药膏在他胸前比划一下：“解开扣子，Gustave？”  
Gilles执意对医生的话置若罔闻，Gustave和他僵持了一会儿，确定Gilles不打算放弃之后解开衬衫，脱掉柔软的防溢乳背心。  
Gilles靠近他，手轻轻托起他胀大的乳房检查乳头上的伤口。“比前几天好一些，”Gilles说，“但是还是没有愈合，是不是？”  
Gustave深吸气：“我以为我才是医生，Gilles。”  
Gilles笑了笑，熟练地抽出湿巾擦掉Gustave乳头上正向下滴落的奶水，然后伸手检查另一侧。  
湿巾是凉的，蹭过乳头的瞬间让Gustave有点恍惚——他认为应该出现疼痛感，因为那块皮肤上现在全是细小的裂口，他也确实感受到了疼痛……伴随着酥麻和痒。  
现在他觉得有点不对劲了。  
“别动，”Gilles擦掉溢出的奶水，凑近观察那些伤口，“别动……”  
快把药膏涂上吧，Gustave维持着低头的姿势，希望Gilles能快点结束这样的照料。“我不觉得疼，Gilles。”他撒谎道，伸手抓住Gilles的手腕，“这都是正常的情况，别担心。”  
Gilles调整姿势，改成单膝跪地，小心擦拭Gustave的伤口。“你也知道这话没用……今天有出血的情况吗？”  
“没有，”Gustave眨眼，让自己的呼吸慢下来，“至少我没发现。”  
Gilles松开手，拿起他脱下来的背心检查。确实没有血迹，Gustave的紧张减轻了一点，如果真的流血了Gilles一定会变得更“体贴”，让Gustave没法承受的那种。说实话，如果Gilles24小时都抱着孩子跟在他身后提醒他检查身体状况的话，他也许会和Gilles大吵一架，体贴不该变成控制，他希望不通过争吵来让Gilles明白这一点。  
Gilles把背心原样放回去，低头把手指含进嘴里——坏习惯，Gustave愣住，不敢相信自己看见的是真正发生的事情。Gilles检查他的贴身衣物，手指碰到了被奶水浸湿的部分，于是习惯性地把手送到嘴边舔吮干净。Gilles像对待奇异果的汁液、番茄酱，奶油蘑菇汤那样对待Gustave的奶水，当他不小心蹭到它们时，他会直接伸出手，在它们流窜到其他地方前把它们含进嘴里，然后咽下去。  
但Gustave可没想过自己分泌的液体在Gilles眼里和奇异果的汁液是一样的。  
Gustave觉得喉咙有点痒，腹部的肌肉也绷得紧紧的，他试着重新慢慢呼吸，但Gilles还在舔自己的手指。充满脂肪和蛋白质的半干液体很粘稠，Gilles用力吮吸手指，发出轻微的声响，来自皮肤、嘴唇与唾液的接触，类似亲吻时的声音。Gustave低头看着Gilles，他的睫毛和他的嘴唇，还有他的湿乎乎的食指，喉咙里的痒变成了干涩，逼着人吞咽口水，好让自己舒服一点。  
“味道如何？”  
Gustave小声地说出了被冲昏的大脑组织的语言，同时还盯着Gilles的一举一动。  
Gilles大概一开始以为Gustave在自言自语，但他很快也低下头，看着自己的手指。“抱歉……”Gilles放下手，在裤子上轻拍了一下，“我忘了这是……对不起。”  
Gustave看着他，双手放在大腿上。  
Gilles拿起湿巾把手擦干净，声音同样变得很小：“不过还不错……”  
医生觉得自己要被Gilles的样子逗笑了。  
“非常的……”Gilles寻找着合适的词来类比，“像奶酪。”  
“它们本来就差不多是一种东西，Gilles。”  
Gustave说这话的时候心脏要跟着一起跳出来了。  
Gilles也笑了，随后把视线转移到那管药膏上，他拧开盖子，把白色乳膏涂在指腹上，靠近Gustave。Gustave抓住那只手，把它按在自己腿上，“你想试试吗，”他说，声音不自觉地变成异常的调子，“Gilles？”  
Gilles眼睛垂着，看向Gustave被蹭上乳膏的裤子。“你说什么，Gustave？”Gilles没什么表情，只有眼睛缓慢眨动，他压低声音，说梦话一样重复自己的问题：“你说什么？”  
而Gustave不想重复自己羞耻的邀请，于是他握住Gilles的手，继续吞咽自己的口水。他要么等Gilles靠过来，然后尝试前所未有过的调情方式；要么继续沉默，等Gilles主动回避这个话题，然后乖乖等着涂药膏，假装什么都没说过。  
选择权在于Gilles。  
Gilles抬起头，由着他握着自己的手，“Gustave，”他清嗓，放慢语速，“这需要什么技巧？”  
在Gustave回答之前Gilles把整张脸凑到他胸前，手抓住他的腰，然后张开嘴含住左侧的乳头。  
熟悉的疼痛感涌上来，Gustave瞬间联想到那个小东西第一次含住他的胸部时的感觉，不得要领的小家伙用力吮吸，半天一滴东西都没有，而Gustave因此多了几道开裂的伤口。Gilles做得比他的儿子要好，他含住了乳晕的部分，避免用牙齿接触还没痊愈的皮肤，舌头抵住因为奶水变得柔软的组织，然后才试着吮吸。  
“不……”Gustave抓住他的手臂，皱眉看着眼前摇晃的咖啡桌和地板说，“你得再用力一点。”  
疼痛加剧，Gilles照他说的做了，也顺利吸出些东西，Gustave能感受到奶水向外流淌，从乳头上滴落，被粗糙的舌头舔掉，最后被咽下肚。Gilles收紧喉咙，更多奶水被挤压出来，Gustave想象Gilles喉结滚动的样子，手指在他的肩膀上轻轻磨蹭。  
Gilles抱紧他，而他环住Gilles的头颅，摆出了真正孕育者的姿态。这算调情吗？在Gustave看来如果这是，那也太像是在……调情了。这不是胡话，只是Gustave对角色扮演或者近似这种方式的调情不太适应。  
Gilles从来没有表现得像孩子一样，在他面前没有过，Gilles就算向他表达脆弱与不安也会选择成熟的方式，交谈或是拥抱亲吻，Gustave甚至无法想象Gilles躺在他怀里用依赖来宣泄消极情绪的样子。可现在Gilles靠在他胸前，和他们的宝贝一样，抓着他的手臂，吮吸他的乳头。这是Gilles第一次这么做，Gustave想到这点，又在难为情消失之后重新激动起来：Gilles像个孩子一样需要他，蜷缩在他的怀抱里，眼睛闭着，脸埋在他的胸前，吮吸着他胀痛的乳房，能感受到的只有他。  
Gustave享受被需要的感觉。  
Gilles就这么待了几分钟，在Gustave发出声音之前向后退，松开湿润的乳头。他看向Gustave，愣着犹豫一会儿，然后伸手用手背抹嘴角。  
Gustave抽出湿巾把自己擦干净。  
“我觉得，”Gilles又舔了舔手指，“挺不错的。”  
Gustave停下手上的动作，扬起眉毛看他。  
Gilles低着头：“就是和我想象的不太一样。”  
“你想象的是什么样……”Gustave轻轻擦拭伤口，“你居然还想象过？”  
Gilles捻了捻手指：“说实话，我以为应该是有点甜味的，但实际上是有一点咸味。”  
Gustave把湿巾丢进垃圾桶，低头扫了一眼自己裤子上的污渍说道：“因为我每天都在摄取盐分，Gilles。”  
他听到低低的笑声，然后再抬起头之前被Gilles搂住亲吻。Gilles嘴里还残留着奶水的味道，如他所说，那些偏咸的油脂和蛋白质迅速占领Gustave的味蕾，然后和唾液一起滑进胃里。像奶酪，这个来自Gilles的比喻很像回事，Gustave也想到了这种东西，当他舔过Gilles的口腔和舌根时，他几乎以为自己在吃金银币奶酪。  
Gilles啄他的嘴唇，结束这个吻，并且抬起身子看他的脸。现在他们的姿势有些变化，Gustave靠着沙发背而Gilles一条腿压在沙发上，两个人之间的距离变得更短，Gilles沉默着，手掌在Gustave裸露的手臂上轻抚，视线并没有落在Gustave的胸前。Gustave不知道他在看什么，自己的肚子，还是裤子上变干的白色药膏。  
Gustave握住Gilles的手，学着他的样子抚摸指节上的褶皱，爱抚总能激发兴致，何况他们已经很久没有亲密接触过了。Gustave还能感觉到来自下半身的疼痛，那些因为分娩而产生的撕裂伤没彻底痊愈，但他不想再等了。  
他可以忍受这个级别的疼痛，也相信Gilles会足够小心。  
他们这回躺在沙发上，Gilles伏在他胸前，亲吻他的锁骨，手指在他后颈腺体附近打转。“我和你说过吗，”Gilles的声音听上去有点沙哑，“最近你的信息素闻起来有点……甜。”  
生育会改变omega的激素水平，信息素发生变化也很正常，“甜味，”Gustave重复了一遍Gilles用到的词，“最近？”  
“嗯哼。”Gilles把头埋在他肩膀上闷哼。  
“我以为最近我的状态很稳定。”Gustave想不起自己在生育过后有过发情征兆。  
“Gustave，”Gilles抚摸他的小腹，“你这两个月闻上去一直是甜的，我还以为你知道。”  
我不知道，Gilles。  
Gustave抱住他，鼻尖抵着他的额头，忍不住幻想Gilles闻到的味道是什么样的。  
只要不是甜牛奶味就行，虽然Gustave知道他身上一定是这个味道。  
“Gustave？”Gilles抬起头，手指拂过他的会阴。  
“继续吧，Gilles。”  
他用脸颊蹭过Gilles撑在旁边的手臂，释放出更多甜味剂似的味道。  


FIN.


End file.
